The invention relates to a dry-shaving apparatus which includes,
A housing, PA1 An electric drive motor in the housing, and a shaving head driven by said motor. Also there is a trimmer, which comprises a cutter set of a toothed stationary trimming cutter and a toothed trimming cutter which is reciprocatable by the motor, as well as a trimmer frame to which the cutter set is secured, which frame is extendible; relative to the housing. An actuating member is connected to and moves the trimmer frame, and there is a substantially rectangular opening in the housing of the dry-shaving apparatus through which the trimmer can be slid out and slid in. PA1 The flap is provided with integral hinge pins at the ends of one of its long sides, and PA1 The housing is provided with open slots in which the hinge pins are both movable and pivotable about their axis, and PA1 Each hinge pin is loaded by an associated pressure spring. The PA1 Flap is provided with a bent edge which cooperates with the housing of the shaving apparatus at a location which is disposed beside said open slots, so that the pressure springs and the reaction which is exerted by the housing exert a torque on the flap in the direction of closure.
This type of dry-shaving apparatus is generally known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,371 and also French Patent No. 1,180,175. When the trimmer is slid out, it automatically engages the drive motor, and when the trimmer is slid in, it is automatically disengaged.
The rectangular opening in the apparatus remains visible, even when the trimmer is retracted and consequently extraneous matter might penetrate the dry-shaving apparatus through the rectangular opening. Another drawback is that such an opening negatively influences the appearance of the dry-shaving apparatus, and generally much attention is paid to said appearance which is considered to be of great importance for the success of a dry-shaving apparatus. It is an object of the invention to provide a dry-shaving apparatus of the type mentioned in the preamble which mitigates said drawbacks.